Software tools may support rendering text on a path. For example, a designer may use a tool to place one or more text strings in a document or application so that the text follows a path. In order to do so, the software requires one or more suitable algorithms, processes, or components that, given a text and a path, are able to place the text on the path in a visually acceptable manner.
Although existing software applications may provide some support for text on a path, the resulting text may not have an optimal appearance. Further, existing systems and methods may not support all possible types of text.
For example, the desired “text” may be bidirectional, may be written in a mixture of languages, may use a mixture of fonts and/or font sizes. The “text” may include other features such as TCY. TCY stands for Tate-Chu-Yoko and refers to a short horizontal run of text (usually a number) in some vertical Japanese text. As another example, “text’ could include other images, such as “sniffles,” logotypes, and animated images.